Coklat
by Chiha Asakura Dragneel
Summary: "Kau tidak memberiku cokelat Petra…. Bahkan aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak kau beri cokelat. Padahal aku kan ke-ka-sih-mu." /semi-canon/ Special for Valentine's day/ Cover isn't mine/ RnR please :)


Coklat

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: '…' = baca dalam hati / Typo(s) / OOC / EYD? Maaf saya masih belajar / Gaje / Semi-Canon / Pairing = Rivaille X Petra (utama) dan pairing-pairing lainnya :v Maaf ya saya juga sedikit suka Eren X Petra soalnya mereka terlihat lucu #ditebasheichou / Special for Valentine's day ^_^

Anggap saja lah ya mereka juga merayakan valentine walaupun settingnya tetap canon #plakk

Don't Like Don't Read ^_^

.

.

.

'Hihihi semoga semuanya suka,' kata seorang gadis berambut oranye pendek dalam hatinya. Dia terlihat sedang berkutat dengan segala hal yang ada di dalam dapur.

"Ahh.. Petra-san sedang apa?" tanya Krista yang baru saja memasuki dapur tersebut.

"Krista kebetulan! Kau mau membantuku? Aku sedang membuat coklat hehehe."

"Oh tentu saja Petra-san. Ini buat _valentine_?"

"Begitulah hehe."

"Wah pasti buat seseorang yang spesial kan?"

"Ah tidak. Ini untuk semuanya kok tidak ada yang spesial." Petra tertunduk malu.

"Aku pikir untuk Heichou hihi," Krista menggoda Petra.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Petra mulai memerah.

"Aku pikir Petra-san dan Heichou menjalin hubungan khusus, ah! Bukan aku saja yang berpikir seperti itu, semuanya juga berpikiran sama kok."

"A-apa? Ja-jadi mereka semua berpikir bahwa aku dan Heichou memiliki hubungan?"

"Begitulah, soalnya yang bisa mendekati Heichou hanya Petra-san sih, kita semua kan tahu kalau Heichou bukan tipe orang yang mudah di dekati."

'Me-mereka sudah tahu aku dan Heichou memiliki hubungan, ini berbahaya!'

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa kok hehe," Petra tertawa canggung.

"Oh ya sudah, lalu apa yang bisa kubantu Petra-san?" setelahnya mereka melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat cokelat dengan Petra yang terus berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat anggota yang lain tidak berpikiran bahwa dia dan Rivaille memiliki hubungan. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya memang ada hubungan sih. Bisa dibilang mereka memang sedang _backstreet_. Mau bagaimana lagi? Yang di pacarinya _Humanity's Strongest Soldier_ sih. Pasti akan menghebohkan, yah walaupun jujur dalam hati Petra ingin mengungkapkannya ke seluruh dunia bahkan kepada para _Titan_ di luar dinding sana kalau perlu.

.

.

.

"Nah Eren ini cokelat untukmu," Petra memberikan cokelat berbentuk hati kepada Eren yang sedang berjalan bersama Mikasa menuju ruang makan siang hari itu.

"Aa.. Petra-san _a-arigato gozaimasu_!" Eren tergagap menerima cokelat pemberian dari Petra dengan wajah memerah. Mikasa yang melihat hal itu terlihat gusar. Kenapa reaksi Eren saat menerima cokelat itu terlihat malu-malu? Mikasa langsung melayangkan tatapan tidak sukanya pada Petra.

'Ke-kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Jangan-jangan dia marah karena aku member Eren cokelat terlebih dahulu daripada dia," pikir Petra.

"Sama-sama Eren dan Mikasa ini cokelat untukmu," Mikasa yang menerima cokelat itu hanya terdiam memandangi cokelat di tangannya. Eren terlihat terkejut karena dia pikir Petra hanya akan memberinya ternyata Mikasa juga dapat. "Kenapa kalian berwajah suram begitu? Kalian tidak suka cokelat?"

"Bu-bukan Petra-san! Aku suka sekali cokelat apalagi kalau itu dibuat olehmu," kata Eren spontan. 'A-apa yang kukatakan? Kalau begini Petra-san akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh.'

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau bagitu aku duluan ke ruang makan ya," Petra berlalu melewati dua sejoli itu sambil bersenandung dan Eren bersyukur Petra tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Memangnya kau pikir dia akan berpikir apa Eren?

Mikasa menatap Eren tidak percaya. Apa-apaan tadi itu? Memang sejak kapan Eren suka cokelat? Mikasa sampai menggeram dan tanpa sadar meremukkan cokelat di tangannya.

"Oy Mikasa kenapa kau remukkan cokelat Petra-san? Kalau kau tidak suka ya buat aku saja!" Eren merampas cokelat dari tangan Mikasa dan mencoba mengejar Petra ke ruang makan menyisakan Mikasa yang masih terdiam dengan aura yang semakin menghitam.

'Aku kuat! Aku tidak akan kalah dari Petra-san! Aku akan membuat cokelat yang banyak buat Eren!' Mikasa berteriak dalam hati dan langsung pergi ke dapur, bukan ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

"Nah minna ini cokelat untuk kalian semua," kata Petra saat memasuki ruang makan yang sudah di penuhi oleh pasukan pengintai. Semuanya langsung bersorak dan mendekati Petra. Petra mulai membagi-bagikan cokelatnya kepada semua orang tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari ujung tempat duduk di sebelah kanan.

"Nah ini cokelat spesial untuk Erd, Gunther dan Aurou," kata Petra saat mendekati tempat duduk khusus pasukan Rivaille. Spesial karena memang bentuknya yang lebih besar dari yang lain.

"Ohh Petra menikahlah denganku!" kata Aurou dengan mata berkaca-kaca , terharu mungkin.

"Mana mau Petra menikah denganmu! _Arigato_ Petra," kata Gunther.

"Sepertinya enak sekali, _Arigato_ Petra," kata Erd.

"Haha sama-sama teman-teman, terima kasih selama ini selalu membantuku," kata Petra dengan senyumannya yang sukses membuat ketiga orang itu –ralat jadi 4 orang karena Eren sudah ikut berdiri di sana– _blushing_ ria. 'Malaikat…..' pikir mereka berempat. _Okay_ orang di ujung kanan sana auranya sudah berubah menjadi hitam melihat kekasihnya yang sedang di tatap 4 orang mesum di sana. Mesum? Padahal dia sendiri mesum. "Akh! Aku harus memberikan cokelat kepada mereka juga," Petra berjalan menuju tempat duduk kekasihnya. Ujung bibir Rivaille sudah sedikit terangkat melihat kekasihnya menuju meja makannya. Dia sangat yakin Petra akan memberikan cokelat yang super spesial untuknya. Dia kekasihnya bukan?

"Nah Irvin-danchou dan Hanji-san ini cokelat untuk kalian berdua," Petra memberikan cokelat dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar kepada kedua orang tersebut. Irvin dan Hanji memang satu meja dengan Rivaille.

"Arigato Petra," jawab Irvin dengan senyuman.

"Kyaaaaa~~ Petraaaa~ kau manis sekali….. terima kasih cokelatnya ya," kata Hanji yang langsung memeluk Petra.

'Apa-apaan mata empat itu? Berani sekali memeluk Petra. Menyebalkan! Oh ayolah Petra mana cokelat buatku?'

"Se-sesak Hanji-san, iya sama-sama semoga kalian suka cokelatnya ya." Petra berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Hanji. Setelahnya dia tersenyum kepada Rivaille dan berbalik ke tempat duduknya bersama Erd, Gunther, Aurou dan Eren –ini hal yang langka Eren duduk bersama pasukan Rivaille karena biasanya dia duduk bersama teman-teman seangkatannya– meninggalkan Rivaille yang sedikit terkejut.

'Apa-apaan itu? Hanya senyuman? Mana cokelatku?'

"Wah Rivaille tidak dapat cokelat dari Petra hahahahaha," tawa Hanji pecah seketika. Wajah Rivaille langsung berubah dan menatap Hanji dengan benci seakan-akan berkata 'Diam kau mata empat!' tapi yang tatap hanya terus tertawa.

'Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak diberi cokelat? Padahal aku kan pacarnya! Yang benar saja!' Rivaille terus mengeluh dalam hati sambil menikmati makan siangnya. Tidak menikmati juga sih sebenarnya karena kata orang kalau lagi **galau** semua makanan yang dimakan jadi tidak enak. Heichou bisa galau juga ternyata.

.

.

.

"Kau! Ke ruanganku cepat!" kata Rivaille pada Petra saat jam makan siang sudah berakhir.

"Sekarang? Ada apa heichou? Baju kotormu sudah menumpuk?" tanya Petra dengan polosnya.

"Bukan bodoh! Sudah jangan banyak tanya cepat keruanganku. Ini perintah!" Oh ayolah saat Rivaille bilang **Ini Perintah** itu artinya sudah tidak ada bantahan lagi. Petra hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Rivaille ke ruangannya.

"Ahh Petra-san!" teriak Eren tiba-tiba.

"Iya Eren?" jawab Petra. Rivaille berbalik dan ikut memperhatikan Eren yang sedang menggaruk pipi kanannya.

"A-aku hanya ingin bilang sekali lagi terima kasih atas cokelatnya dan rasanya enak sekali hehe," kata Eren sambil nyengir dengan wajah bersemu.

'Ck! Lagi-lagi mau menggoda Petra-ku.'

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka Eren."

"Tentu saja semua masakan Petra-san pas – akkhh!" kata Eren terputus saat tiba-tiba Rivaille menendang kakinya.

"Cepat beri makan kuda-kuda!"

"Aaa.. i-iya heichou," Eren berbalik dan berjalan dengan lesu ke kandang kuda. Selalu begini. Saat ingin ngobrol dengan Petra-san lebih lama heichou akan datang dan memberinya tugas macam-macam tak jarang seperti sekarang ini, Eren lagi dan lagi harus mencicipi tendangan kaptennya tersebut.

"Heichou! Lagi-lagi kau begitu pada Eren, kasihan dia."

"Kau membelanya lagi? Ck– Sudah cepat ke ruanganku!"

.

.

.

"Jadi? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Petra sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan Rivaille dan Rivaille dengan cepat mengunci ruangannya.

"Kau tidak sadar apa yang kau lakukan padaku hari ini?" Rivaille memojokkan Petra sampai ke ujung tembok dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Petra, mengunci semua gerakan Petra.

"A-apa salahku heichou? Aku merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun," Petra memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau bercanda Petra Rall….." Rivaille menatap mata Petra dalam-dalam. Petra merasa jantungnya mau copot sekarang.

"A-aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu heichou."

"Kau…. Tidak memberiku cokelat."

"Hah?" perlu 10 detik bagi Petra untuk mencerna kata-kata orang di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau tidak memberiku cokelat Petra…. Bahkan aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak kau beri cokelat. Padahal aku kan ke-ka-sih-mu," kata Rivaille dengan penekanan pada kata kekasih.

"Umffhh…." Petra menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Ma-maafkan aku heichou, habis kau lucu sekali," Petra masih menahan tawanya.

"Lucu apanya? Berhenti menertawakanku dan jawab kenapa hanya aku yang tidak kau beri cokelat?"

"Kau kan tidak suka manis heichou, dan kau tahu? Cokelat itu sangat manis. Berani bertaruh kau tak akan suka," kata Petra lembut sambil menyentuh pipi kiri Rivaille.

"Aa…"

'Benar juga ya.'

"Jadi? Sekarang kau mau cokelat?" tanya Petra.

"Tidak."

"Hihi sudah kuduga, jadi kau tidak marah padaku lagi kan?"

"Hn."

"_Yokatta ne_~"

"Petra…"

"Iya heichou?"

"Kau tahu sesuatu yang manis tapi aku pasti suka?"

"Hmmm… apa itu?"

"Bibirmu." Dengan cepat Rivaille melumat bibir Petra. Walau terkejut tapi Petra tetap membalas ciuman kaptennya tersebut. Mereka berciuman cukup lama, saling mengecap satu sama lain sampai kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk melepas ciuman panas tersebut. "Bibirmu itu manis tapi aku suka."

"He-heichou," Petra hanya bisa _blushing_ mendengar perkataan kaptennya tersebut. Tak lama kemudian mereka kembali berciuman. Oh jadi sekarang posisi cokelat sudah tergantikan oleh bibir? Heichou… Heichou….

**Owari~!**

**Omake~!**

"Eren! Ini cokelat untukmu!" Mikasa berlari mendatangi Eren di kandang kuda.

"Kau bisa bikin cokelat?"

"Ba-baru belajar," kata Mikasa malu-malu.

"Ah baiklah… Arigato Mikasa." Mikasa hanya _blushing_. Kemudian Eren mencoba cokelat itu. "Hoeekkk…."

"E-eren kau tak apa-apa?"

"Kau pakai garam? Yang benar saja!" Eren berlari ke toilet meninggalkan Mikasa yang terpaku memandang cokelatnya.

"Eren…."

.

.

.

a/n: Hanya fanfic iseng, sekali lagi maaf bila kurang berkenan. Oh iya sebenarnya mau bikin bagian Krista X Ymir tapi entahlah feelnya kurang dapet, makanya gak jadi hihihi Dan saya tidak membaca ulang fanfic ini jadi maaf bila banyak typo (?) - yakin sekali ada typo

Happy Valentine's day minna-san ^_^ (telat satu hari)

Mind to review? :)


End file.
